Time and the Rani
Commentary Commentary by Sylvester McCoy (The Doctor), Bonnie Langford (Mel), Pip and Jane Baker (Writers). The Last Chance Saloon Cast and crew reflect on working at a critical time when Doctor Who was given its last chance. With actors Sylvester McCoy and Kate O'Mara, producer John Nathan-Turner, director Andrew Morgan, script editor Andrew Cartmel, writers Pip and Jane Baker, BBC Head of Series & Serials Jonathan Powell and graphic designer Oliver Elmes. Writer: Nev Fountain; Narrator: Richard Heffer; Interviewers: Steve Broster, James Goss, Bill Baggs; Camera: Mark Gill, Robert Fairclough, John Kelly, Geoff Evans; Production Assistant: Stella Broster; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Consultant: Andrew Pixley; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (28'40" | 16:9 | 2009) 7D FX An examination of the visual effects used throughout the story. With visual effects designer Colin Mapson, visual effects assistant Mike Tucker and video effects designer Dave Chapman. Interviewer: ; Photographic Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Music: Keff McCulloch; Special Sounds: Dick Mills; Thanks To: Mike Tucker, Alan Hayes, Alys Hayes; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: John Kelly. (11'23" | 16:9 | 2010) Helter-Skelter Graphic designer Oliver Elmes and animator Gareth Edwards talk about how they created the first CGI title sequence in Doctor Who's history. Camera: Mark Gill, Steve Broster; Footage & Stills Courtesy Of: BBC Television, Gareth Edwards; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (9'18" | 16:9 | 2009) Lakertya Writers Pip and Jane Baker talk about their original vision for the lush forest planet Lakertya and director Andrew Morgan explains why he ended up shooting it in a desolate quarry instead... (2'05" | 16:9 | 2009) Hot Gossip Kate O'Mara recalls the fun of working with gossiping friends. With Sylvester McCoy and Andrew Morgan. (2'29" | 16:9 | 2009) On Location BBC Breakfast Time's reporter Guy Michelmore visits the production during location filming for the story's exterior scenes and talks to John Nathan-Turner, Sylvester McCoy, Bonnie Langford and Kate O'Mara. (4'07" | 4:3 | 1987) Blue Peter Janet Ellis welcomes newly appointed Doctor Who Sylvester McCoy to the Blue Peter studio. (1'23" | 4:3 | 1987) PDF Materials Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Information Subtitles Text commentary by Stephen James Walker providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Music Suite: Keff McCulloch. Editor: Derek Handley. (08'17" | 4:3 | 2010) Coming Soon A preview of Revisitations 1. The trailer for this story is available on Revenge of the Cybermen / Silver Nemesis. (2'09" | 4:3 | 2010) Easter Eggs # Alternative Regeneration Sequence. Go to the Special Features menu, highlight '7D FX' and click left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'36" | 4:3 | 1987) # Eye-Sore. Go to the second Special Features menu, highlight 'Blue Peter' and click right to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (1'41 | 16:9 | 2009) # The Name'sh McCoy, Shylveshter McCoy. Go to the second Special Features menu, highlight 'PDF Materials' and click left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (1'15" | 16:9 | 2009) Andrew Beech Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:Blue Peter Category:Breakfast Time Category:Camera by Steve Broster Category:Camera by Geoff Evans Category:Camera by Robert Fairclough Category:Camera by Mark Gill Category:Camera by John Kelly Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Commentary by Sylvester McCoy Category:Commentary by Bonnie Langford Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Interview Category:Interview by Bill Baggs Category:Interview by Andrew Beech Category:Interview by Steve Broster Category:Interview by James Goss Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Music Category:News Item Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photographic Research by Derek Handley Category:Photographic Research by Ralph Montagu Category:Produced by John Kelly Category:Produced by Ed Stradling Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Stephen James Walker Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Seventh Doctor Category:Title Sequence Category:Visual Effects Category:Widescreen Category:Written by Nev Fountain Category:Bill Baggs Category:Pip and Jane Baker Category:Andrew Beech Category:Stella Broster Category:Steve Broster Category:Andrew Cartmel Category:Dave Chapman Category:Gareth Edwards Category:Janet Ellis Category:Oliver Elmes Category:Geoff Evans Category:Robert Fairclough Category:Janet Fielding Category:Nev Fountain Category:Mark Gill Category:James Goss Category:Dan Hall Category:Derek Handley Category:Dick Mills Category:Alan Hayes Category:Alys Hayes Category:Richard Heffer Category:John Kelly Category:Bonnie Langford Category:Colin Mapson Category:Sylvester McCoy Category:Keff McCulloch Category:Guy Michelmore Category:Ralph Montagu Category:Andrew Morgan Category:John Nathan-Turner Category:Kate O'Mara Category:Andrew Pixley Category:Jonathan Powell Category:Ed Stradling Category:Mike Tucker Category:Stephen James Walker Category:Jonathan Wood Category:1987 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Music Suite Category:TBC